Voldies Acquaintances
by lyra-loves-you
Summary: This is something I wrote at 6 am on a monday when i was dreading going to R.E. without my homework.
1. Lyra

AN: this is something I made to amuse myself. No, I do not have any idea what the plot is! I just made it on a Monday morning so I didn't have to think about my R.E. HW. Also tell me some ideas for other chapters. Im already doing one for Aea's death, which should arrive in the next week or so.

**Disclaimer:** nope not me! Im only a worshipper of the books, not an owner! grins

Voldies acquaintances

A wand tip pressed painfully against her neck.

"Give it to me. Now!" Hissed the cloaked figure.

"I can't!" She cried.

"I don't have it! It was lost!"

"We'll just see about that shall we?" Whispered the voice, dangerously.

She screwed up her eyes.

"_Crucio!_" He screeched.

The girls face contorted with pain; not one sound escaped her lips.

The pain went on for a few agonizing minutes, then stopped.

His snake-like face came into view; lip-less mouth curled into a smirk; wand still at her neck.

"Now, Lyra. That hurt didn't it? Why not show me where you've hidden it; then I'll make all the pain go away."

His smirk grew bigger.

"You... you're going to kill me… aren't you? You're going to do away with me like you did Aea." Her eyes were full of fear; her voice shaking.

His smirk grew ever larger.

"Oh Lyra! Where did you _get_ such an idea?!"

His voice made her shudder, but there was hope.

She looked straight into his gleaming red eyes, carefully shutting down her mind before saying

"From you."

The look on his face immediately dropped, to be replaced by a very sour one.

Lyra smirked.

"How dareyou! How _dare_ you go there! You shall pay for what you have done! Cru…" He stopped, eyes widened in shock at what she showed him.

"_Thought_ you might have heard of this." She said with a very unpleasant smile.

Lyra's right hand had made a very special sign. She spun her left-hand fingers around the two right-hand pointing fingers, gaining power.

"Seeing as we're at a stalemate…" She trailed off.

His face contorted with rage for a second, and then was forced into a smile.

"Of _course_."

She saw the flicker of an idea come alight in his scarleteyes; with a smirk and a swish of his cloak he was gone.

Lyra got up off the stickyfloor, picked up her wand and was gone in an instant.


	2. Aea

An: YAAY! Thanks sm-ellie!! My first "I want more!" review! Anywhoo, to my one and only reviewer, thankies loads.

Also, a message to kimi-kins: "NYERRRRRR" grin.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, do you –really- think id be sitting in a moth-eaten swivel chair and typing down all my latest works whilst staring vacantly out the smudged window?!!

Actually…

Hi my names Jo!!

Naah; just kidding.

Voldie's acq: Aea.

Aea struggled, the skin on her bound hands becoming more and more soar. How on Earth had she been so stupid! She would never have forgiven herself if Lyra hadn't gotten away.

A squeak; scurrying footsteps of a murtlap heading for more damp.

An overhead vent creaked and scraped.

The ceiling dripped its response.

"Aea! Aea it's me, Lyra!" A voice whispered from somewhere high above.

"What are you doing? You'll get caught!" Aea groaned, twisting around in the splinter infested chair to face her little sister.

"No; I'm going to get you out! _"Tollo oculos obligo"_. She muttered.

Aea's blindfold contracted then fell to the floor, where what looked like a Pogrébin scuttled forward, snatched the tattered cloth and fled from view.

She blinked a few times then looked up to see the smiling face of her sister.

A sudden thought occurred to her.

"Take the _salmo-rideo _from me, or He will have it, and we will fail."

A scrape echoed through the prison, then a mutter and a gasp.

Aea felt a weight lift from her most inner pocket and saw a glint of moldy light shine upon her most precious possession as it flew up to the overhead vent and safety.

A clink of glass echoed through the prison.

"Got it." Lyra whispered.

"Good. You _must_ go now. You know He will sense you before long."

A door slammed somewhere close by.

"Go! Now!" Aea whispered desperately.

"I shall never forget…" Lyra muttered.

"…Nor will I want to."

A key scraped the lock.

The vent creaked and Lyra was gone.

Soft footfalls made Aea look towards the doorway.

One tall, thin shadow flanked on both sides by two of His minions.

"Search her." Came a hiss from somewhere inside the depths of His hood.

The two obediently lumbered forward, pulling her roughly from the chair; making her wince in pain. They searched thoroughly; found nothing, then traipsed clumsily back to their master.

A murmur was shared.

"Very well, you may go." came the cruel whisper sharply.

A smirk planted itself firmly on Aea's mouth.

His eyes flashed dangerously.

The two left.

A door slammed.

Silence.

Aea glared into the scarlet eyes, which glowed, penetratingly,in the utter darkness.

She felt something serpentine trying to awaken in her mind.

_You are –not- going to control me! I shall not allow it! I forbid it! _Her mind screeched to the snake.

It winced and left.

He took a step backwards as though pushed.

Aea's smirk grew slightly.

"Your worthless life is nothing to me. Tell me where It is and I shall spare it."

The hiss was full of annoyance.

Aea laughed coldly.

"Don't you know? I am certain you have sensed her, otherwise you wouldn't have come so quickly, I'm sure." She trailed off, leaving him to his own conclusion.

After a few moments of drip-filled silence, He growled.

"So; I was correct. One of your associates has crept into my _domus _and taken it from me. I should have been more careful." He spoke, more to himself than to her.

"Very well. Not that it matters. We shall have to think of another way."

He took out his wand as he spoke.

Aea's blood froze; a resigned look on her face.

He twirled his wand idly in his long fingers, a look of great satisfaction upon his lipless mouth.

He muttered something.

Her senses were utterly obliterated by green light apart from a pair of scarlet eyes penetrating the light.

Her body slumped, lifelessin the chair.

His cloak billowed slightly as he left.

An. Yay my first second chapter!

_Petrificus totalus!_ Ha! Now you have to review, otherwise you wont get the body bind off!!

REVIEW and you'll get a cyber cookie!

( :: ) ---- cookie!


	3. Slipping through the shadows

Voldies Acquaintances.

Flashback

_A door slammed somewhere close by._

"_Go! Now!" Aea whispered desperately._

"_I shall never forget…" Lyra muttered._

"…_Nor will I want to."_

_A key scraped the lock._

_The vent creaked and Lyra was gone._

Or so they thought…

Lyra knew the fate of her sister; she did not want to have to witness it. Besides, she had a much better idea of what to do with her time. With one last longing look at Aea, Lyra crawled swiftly away from where her sibling was and into the center of the maze of air chambers.

The foul smells which festered below her seeped through the vents on either side of her. The closer she got, the worse it became until it got to such an extent that she knew she must be here. His quarters.

Lyra looked through the grate. Down below was a room. It was well furnished and had a fireplace (with an ornate mirror above it) to her left which was aflame. Apart from this, the room wasn't properly lit, which gave the impression that she wasn't alone. A slightly creepy feeling when you knew what kind of creature was kept here. She hoped Nagini didn't know the way up here.She was above the door, facing a tapestry which depicted a huge snake-like being, torturingfour helpless muggles. Their expressions of pain were so immense that they could only be compared to the amount of satisfaction that was on the torturer's own countenance.

Lyra was sharply drawn out of her thoughts when the door was thrown open. It seemed he was annoyed about something; Lyra had a pretty good idea what. She watched his unhooded figure walk swiftly to the fireplace, the orange flames lighting up his expression. Annoyance wasn't half of it. Three silhouettes moved towards their master tentatively, staying out of the pool of light. The one closest to Lyra stood tall with his head slightly bowed. The second stood stooped, his head bowed lower than the firsts'. The furthest one from Lyra was shuddering uncontrollably, as though completely overwhelmed by being in the presence of his master. "W... what shall we do my lord?" Asked the furthest silhouette, stepping forward slightly.

A hiss of impatience escaped the Dark Lord's mouth, his scarlet eyes taking on a new gleam in the darkness. "As I have said many times, Wormtail, 'we will wait; we will watch.' The insolent girl will not have destroyed it; she will have given it to her friends for them to hide…"

Unbeknownst to the four, Lyra had silently moved through the shafts to where the fireplace was for a clearer view. Closest to her was Snape, his hood drawn up over his head. Lyra couldn't quite make out who the stooped figure was; he had his mask and hood on. The third person was, unmistakably, Wormtail. Even without his master's confirmation Lyra had recognized him instantly. At the front of the group, Lord Voldemort stood, his expression that of calculation and wariness. He kept glancing up at the mirror in front of him, eyes wandering to the reflection of the ventilation shaft.

A sudden, unexplainable, smirk graced his thin lipless mouth; eyes fixed themselves on the grate. He only did it for a moment, but Lyra got the impression that it would not be wise to stay in the shaft any longer. With one last glance at the four, she turned quietly around and shuffled quickly forward.

Back in the shadowed room Lord Voldemort turned around to face his Death Eaters.

"I know where they will go. Do not bother yourselves. I will do it personally."

* * *

(AN.) ooh! Scary eh! Aren't you just-so- happy I got round to writing the third chapter? Yes. Me too. I had started writing a chapter during science when I had done my work which I have now found to be my 4th chapter so I had to figure out how to do the third one…

By the way, Voldie did not realize that Lyra was in the ventilation shaft and only –happened- to be staring "fixedly" at the vent. How cool!

See that shiny button?

Yes, -that- one.

Click it! \/ You will get another cookie… (: )


End file.
